Llaves del Demonio (Doom 64)
Los tres Llaves del Demonio (a veces llamados Artefactos del Demonio-''Demon Artifact) son objetos especiales que se encuentran solamente en el juego de Doom 64 y que sirven para potenciar el arma conocida como Destructor. thumb|center|450px Las llaves son de color dorado, azul y magenta. Tienen la apariencia de una cabeza del demonio ceñudo con cuernos, sobre un pentáculo de piedra, similar al gráfico utilizado en las cajas del juego, en el fondo de la primera pantalla de selección de opciones y en la pantalla final de recuento del nivel. Función La función principal de las llaves del demonio es desbloquear todo el potencial del Destructor, un arma definitiva de origen demoníaco. Cada artefacto adquirido aumentará la potencia del arma a su siguiente nivel. Los tres posibles aumento de los niveles de potencia son: *Tasa de disparos duplicada *Emisión del láser doble *Emisión del láser triple Ninguno de los tres artefactos otorga un poder específico; más bien, el poder del Destructor se basa únicamente en el número de artefactos que se posee. El estado potenciado del Destructor ya no se pierde cuando se utiliza alguna de las llaves. Una vez que consigues una Llave del demonio, se muestra en el Automapa. Una función secundaria de las llaves del demonio es su utilidad en el nivel final del juego, MAP28: The Absolution para desactivar los teletransportadores que llevan a los demonio del nivel hacia el patio del combate. Cada llave tiene un interruptor del color correspondiente cerca de uno de los tres destinos de teletransportadores demonio en el mapa. Si se posee la llave correspondiente, se puede activar el interruptor para sellar ese portal y al instante matar a todos los monstruos que aún no lo han atravesado (todos los que estén aún dentro de los confines de la salida del portal, ya que al cerrarse serán aplastados). Si bien las llaves en sí mismas no son necesarias para ganar el juego, tanto por su capacidad para mejorar el arma Destructor como para cerrar los teletransportadores, hace que el nivel final sea mucho más fácil de superar. Si se poseen las tres llaves, esto permite saltarse la mayor parte de la gran batalla que precede a la pelea con la Madre Demonio. Si un artefacto correspondiente no se posee, tratar de activar el interruptor da el mensaje un tanto misterioso: ''You lack the ability to activate it. (Te falta la capacidad para activarlo.) Ubicación Se encuentra un ejemplar de las llaves en los principales niveles secretos del juego: * Llave dorada: MAP29: Outpost Omega * Llave púrpura: MAP30: The lair * Lave azul: MAP31: In The Void El primer artefacto es de un color naranja / dorado, el segundo es de un púrpura profundo y el último es azul. Curiosamente, las áreas en las que se encuentran las llaves comparten su esquema de color, como se puede ver en la galería de fotos a continuación. D64 Llave 1.png|MAP29: Outpost Omega D64 Llave 2.png|MAP30: The lair D64 Llave 3.png|MAP31: In The Void Obtención La obtención de cada una de las tres llaves es comunicada al jugador con un mensaje diferente. Leer el mensaje puede ser difícil, sin embargo, debido a que las llaves también descansan dentro de áreas secretas y el mensaje 'Has encontrado un área secreta!' a menudo inmediatamente lo sobrescribe. Los avisos de obtención de las tres llaves son: #''"I have a feeling that this shouldnt have been touched". (Tengo la sensación de que no debería ser tocado) #"Whatever it is, it doesn't belong in this world."'' (Sea lo que sea, no pertenece a este mundo) #''"It must do something."'' (Tienes que hacer algo) en:Demon Key Categoría:Armas Doom 64 Categoría:Secretos